The Second World
by TwilightKat777
Summary: Our favorite little Overlord has just discovered the existance of another Earth. How this discover change them and the people they meet?  Sorry i suck at summary's
1. The second world

The Second World

This is my 1st story so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer I do not own Pandora hearts or Disgaea

In the depths of the netherworld in the Overlord's castle a hot headed boy sat on the throne hand on his chin with a bored expression on his face.

"Etna I'm bored" the boy wined.

No sooner then he said that a girl with bright red hair in pigtails that looked more like two palm trees sticking out from her head came. She had tanned skin, blood red eyes, and pointed ears with little skull earrings. She wore black revealing clothes that didn't match her 14 or so year body and did I forget to mention the bat wings and spear head tail she had.

"Well what do you expect me to do" she stated in a sassy pissed off tone.

The boy frowned at her answer and looked in the other direction and sighed.

"Well what did you expect when you became the overlord? To become as great an overlord as your father was over night." She said.

This time the boy glared at her with his bright red eyes which signaled the girl to shut up with didn't seem to work since the girl looked like she would continue when a tapping sound was heard from down the hall. A girl with long blond hair and a blue large bow came running down toward them. She had fair color skin, ocean blue eyes, and wore a white gown and puffy white shorts. She also had little white wings hidden by her long hair.

"Laharl, Etna you got to come with me to the gate keeper some thing happened" the girl said between pants.

"What happened Flonne?" Laharl asked.

"Please just come with me" Flonne stated. Too tired to have given an explanation any way. Laharl stood up from the throne his navy blue hair and antenna swayed slightly as he got up. His large tattered red scarf flowed gracefully behind him as he walked down the steps to follow Flonne. When he was standing next to Flonne and Etna he was a head shorter then them.

"Flonne lead the way" Laharl stated as Flonne started to hurry off while he and Etna followed closely behind. After running around the castle they finally made to the gate keeper where three people where waiting. One of them was a man in his 20's with brown hair and dark blue eyes in an overly flashy space suit. The second person was a woman also in her 20's she had blond wavy hair and wore a revealing red outfit that showed of her nice body. The last person was a robot with a dome head and cylinder body (if it helps think of R2D2 from star wars only brown)

"So what happened" Laharl said in an impatient tone for having to wait so long to find out. Laharl looked over at the people and shrieked when he saw the woman.

"Didn't I tell you to keep you sexy body away from me?" Laharl yelled at her.

"Aww I thought you would have gotten over that fear by now" the woman said as she moved closer to him her breast fairly close to his face he panicked when she got close and scrambled backwards and hit the wall and he still try to press himself as close to the wall to keep as possibly far from her as possible.

"It's okay Ms. Jennifer it's not his fault he hates women with big breasts" Flonne said trying to cheer Jennifer up.

"I suppose" Jennifer said in a bit of a depressed voice.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Etna asked unaffected by the incident that just occurred.

"I can tell you that" The man said with a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Well it all started when we where trying to use our space ship to get back to the human world" Jennifer stared.

"When we got stuck in moving colors and lights" Gordon said excitedly.

"Gordon what you are describing is a worm hole blip bloop" the robot said.

"Thank you Thursday as I was saying when we where in the worm hole. We didn't know what to do so I pressed the hyper drive button." At this point Laharl slapped him self in the face for his stupidity while Etna rubbed the bridge of her nose while Flonne …well she was so into the story her eyes where burning with determination.

"At that point we where able to escape the worm hole" Jennifer said taking over the story.

"And there was Earth but…"

"But what, but what?" Flonne said excitedly like a kid in a candy store.

"But it wasn't our Earth!" Gordon blurted out. As he said that Flonne was in shock as was every one else.

"What do you mean it wasn't your earth" Laharl asked now interested in what they have to say.

"Well to be precise the technology of this earth is far more primitive to ours blip bloop" Thursday said.

"I believe the time period is the 18 century based on what we observed" Jennifer stated.

"Another Earth you say" Laharl said to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"This is just what I needed to get rid of my boredom" Laharl smiled at the thought.

"Gordon do you have the coordinates to this world?" Laharl asked.

"Yup we can go their though this portal right Jennifer!"

"Yes Gordon I was able to transport the coordinates on Thursday's memory disk to the gate keeper so we can travel their without the need for the spaceship."

"Excellent" Laharl said. He then walked in front of the portal.

"Okay every one we're going to this "New" Earth to concur it like I did with the other" Laharl said this in great pride.

"Ahahahahaha" he laughed evilly in the thoughts of concurring all 4 worlds (the Nether world, the human world, and Celestia with he felt he concurred even though he didn't)

"Come on vassals where heading out now"

"What? Prince really right now" Etna complained. "I just finished getting the blood off from my spear."

"Well to bad where going whether you liked it or not!" he yelled and walked though the portal.

"Wa…wait for me Laharl" Flonne said as she hurried off into the portal herself.

"Oh brother" Etna sighed as she took her sweet old walking though the portal.

So this is the introduction to the characters of Disgaea. I hope you liked it and please send in your comments. Thanks…


	2. The world of Pandora

The world of Pandora

As Laharl passed through the dimensional gate he felt a slight breeze on the other side. He appeared to be in the woods. He looked around his feet where on fresh green grass (With in the netherworld is brown and hard) trees where healthy and lush with leaves (unlike dead trees and branches ready to fall off) And the sky was light blue without a cloud in sight.

"Maybe I could turn this world into a resort once I concur it" Laharl thought. A loud woosh sound came from behind him. Before he could react something pushed and pinned him face down in the ground.

"Wow, this world is so pretty." Flonne's voice said from over Laharl.

"Flonne….Why you…"Laharl growled while trying to get on his feet. The woosh sound came again and the new weight on Laharl's back made him give way and fall face first in the ground…again.

"Hey this world ain't half bad" Etna's voice said.

"GET OFF ME!" Laharl yelled as he got to his feet. He turned to see Flonne and Etna on their butts rubbing their heads.

"What the hell is the big idea?" Etna yelled.

"You where sitting on me!"

"And?"

"And you're not suppose to sit on the Overlord!"

"Oh calm down prince it's not like we're that heavy" Etna leaned in close to him "Right." But it looked like Laharl wasn't listening.

"Do you hear that?" He asked his pointed ears twitching.

"No I don't hear anything." Flonne said.

"It sounds like …. Humans not to far off." Laharl stated.

"Maybe it's a village." Flonne said.

"We have to go to find out. Come on vassals!" Laharl said as he rushed off into the woods.

"Wait. God danm it wait!" Etna yelled as she ran off after him. Flonne not wanting to left alone hurried after them. I would seem Flonne was right about the village nearby; well to be honest it was more of a market then a village with fresh fruit, food stands and many more. The people walking around wore big fluffy dresses, suits or dirty clothes.

"I see so Jennifer was right about this world being in the 18 century." Laharl said looking at the primitive buildings, and people. The trio hadn't even took 2 steps into the market when some human started screaming at the sight of them.

"AHHHHHH! It's a demon run for your life's!" All the citizens stopped what they were doing to stare at the "demons". Anyone who saw them ran and screamed.

"Look out theirs a she demon on the loss!"

"Hide your children theirs a she demon in town!"

"Mwahahahahaha! That's right humans cower before the Overlord!" Laharl shouted with great pride.

"Um. Laharl I think their talking about Etna" Flonne pointed out. Laharl went silent.

"Ohhh. Looks like you hurt prince's feeling's Flonne." Etna teased. Flonne started to panic.

"Ah. I'm so sorry Laharl I didn't mean to hurt your pride as the Overlord." Flonne said innocently. Laharl glared at her while Etna laughed to herself.

"Wow those humans sure cleared out of here" Etna stated looking at the once lively market place.

"Well it seems like this world will be much easier to concur if all the humans are like this." Laharl said.

"Hey what's that?" Flonne asked pointing at the black thing blowing toward them. Laharl move toward it and then picked it up.

"It's a hat Flonne" he stated. He then started to examine the hat. It was in good condition despite being on the dirty ground. "Well this hat is mine now" Laharl said as he put the hat on his head with didn't work because his antenna's made the hat levitate over his head. He tried to pull the hat down but it would keep rising up. "Danm it. Etna help me!" he yelled. Etna who was laughing her head off at his attempts didn't help till a minute or two after he asked. She pushed his hat down while Laharl pulled. Eventually the hat came down to his forehead without it pulling up over his head "So how do I look?" Laharl asked with an evil smile on his face.


	3. The ecounter that should not have been

The encounter that should have never happened

Walking toward the market where three people; one adult and two teens. The adult was tall and had jet black curly hair with golden colored eyes. He was wearing a black coat with a white shirt underneath, he also wore black pants with complimented his shiny boots lastly he wore white gloves. One of the teens was a boy with some what messy blond hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a greenish black vest over his white shirt and red tie. He wore turquoise shorts with a checkered pattern and brown boots. The last of the trio was a girl with long brown hair and violet eyes. She wore a red coat with a white diamond pattern running down sleeves and large bow over her chest. She wore a black mini skirt with white boots.

"Why are we here?" The girl asked in an upset and annoyed tone.

"I think Gil wanted to look for his hat Alice." The blond said.

"I see so this is all seaweed head's fault" Alice said.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit" Gil said. Before Alice could respond she then started to sniff the air.

"Meat!" Alice yelled as she ran over to one of the food stands. She then pick up the meat that was being cooked and started to devour it.

"Hey you know I have to …pay for that" Gil said as he finally noticed that no one was in the stand to charge them actually they haven't seen anyone since they came.

"Psst. Psst" The trio turned to see a man hiding behind a crate. "You guys should get out of here now" The man said.

"Why what's wrong?" The blond asked.

"Theirs a demon here! You guys should head back while you still can!" The man said with fear in his voice. Alice stopped eating her meat to look at her comrades. They where all thinking the same thing "Chains". They bolted down the street.

"Stop you'll be killed" The man yelled. The trio ran searching for the "Chain" when they spotted something 3 strange looking teens standing in the streets. One of them was making a frame with their hands at the buildings.

"I think this would be a good place to put the spa." Laharl said.

"No I think it should go over there with the bar." Etna said while moving Laharl's frame to the right.

"Actually I think it should go over here next to the gift shop" Flonne said moving Laharl's frame to the left.

"Hey Gil do you think these are the demons that the man was talking about" the blond whispered.

"I'm not really sure Oz but we must be cautious we shouldn't be deceived by their looks. I suggest we not be seen it could be dangero…"

"Hey what are you doing over there?" Alice yelled at them. Laharl, Etna and Flonne spun around. Gil cursed under his breath.

"Hey Prince looks like their still some human's here after all." Etna said.

"I can see that." Laharl hissed.

"Answer the question!" Alice yelled in an impatient tone.

"Do you know who you're talking to human?" Laharl yelled back. "I am Laharl the Overlord of the ne…."

"Hey that's my hat" Gil said pointing at Laharl's head. Laharl's eye twitched.

"No your wrong this is my hat I found it so it's mine." Laharl barked.

"No that's my hat" Gil yelled.

"No it's mine!" Laharl yelled. Flonne then walked in front of Laharl.

"Laharl I believe there is love in your heart so I know you'll return the hat back to that man." Flonne said as she put her hands on her heart. Etna started to laugh while Laharl was glaring at her.

"I found it so it belongs to me love freak. That's the demon way." Laharl said in a harsh tone. "Besides how do you know this guy telling the truth any way?" Flonne looked surprised at the question then gave a puzzled look she turned to look at Gil. "Don't tell me you didn't think of that and was just going by his word." Laharl said. Flonne started to panic.

"Well… I … I" Flonne stuttered. She then took another look at the trio. With more confidence she turned back to Laharl. "I believe they have good hearts and aren't lying to us so please Laharl san; give the hat back if you have any love in your heart." Laharl scowled at her.

"Well if they want it so bad then they got to fight me." Laharl said as his scarf moved on it's own over his hand to reveal a sword.

"With pleasure" Alice said cracking her knuckles. Oz ran in front of Alice and Laharl.

"I don't think is the way we should solve our problems." Oz said in a calm voice.

"Then what do you think we should do." Alice said harshly.

"Well…"

So know we met the cast of Pandora Heart. (Finally!) So if any one was wondering the time period this occurs it's before Cheshire and before Earth tried to invade the netherworld.


	4. The match of the century

The match of the century

Gil stared blackly at the small crowd around them and then at the strange trio.

"Hey Oz, exactly how did we get into this?" Gil said with his hand on the bridge of his nose trying to calm down.

"Eh you all ready forgot? Oz asked in disbelief. "Well it started when we where looking for your hat, and then we find it with thesis's guys, This is my hat I found it, No it's my hat, no it's mine." Oz said this trying to imitate Gil's and Laharl's voice for the argument. "Then I convince them to settle the hat problem with an arm-wrestling contest." Gil takes another look at the opponents the blue haired kid wearing his hat; he was cracking his knuckles, the red head was snickering to herself, while the blonde was looking around the crowd trying to figure out where they came from.

"Round one" one of the people in the crowd said. Oz walked up to the table and sat down as did Flonne.

"I hope this will be a fair and fun match" Flonne said in her usual overly cherry voice.

"Ready?"

"Yah, same here." Oz said.

"Get set….GO!" Oz pinned Flonne's arm down.

"The winner" the man said as he raised Oz's arm in the air.

"Congratulation's on winning!" Flonne said happily to Oz. She then walked back to Laharl and Etna. Oz still some what confused with her statement walked back to Gil and Alice.

"All you got to do Gil is beat the red head girl and you got your hat back." Oz said.

"Round two" Gil walked over to the table.

"It shouldn't be that hard it's just a girl." Gil said to himself.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Etna said looking up at his golden eyes. Gil some what startled at the sudden appearance took a few steps back.

"Okay please take your seats." Etna and Gil sat down.

"Ready?" Etna put on an evil smirk. Gil assumed that she was up too something.

"Get set." What was she planning?

"G…" A loud thud sound came from the table as it rose up slightly and quickly came down. Gil's face showed pure agony.

"Go?" the man said some what confused by the thud sound. Etna seemed like she wasn't even trying as she pinned Gil's arm to the table.

"Winner!" the man said as he raised Etna's arm up but being cautious in doing so. Gil fell off the chair and curled into a feeble position holding his sides. By now some of the crowd ran away worried that the demon put some kind of spell on him and if they don't get out now they'll be next.

"Gil!" Oz said running toward him. "Gil are you okay?" Gil turned over his side to face Oz.

"She played dirty." Was all he could say before welling in pain on the ground. As Etna walked back Laharl and Flonne. Flonne slowly approached her.

"Etna what did you do to him?" Flonne asked with concern in her voice.

"I just kicked him where it hurt's" Etna said with a smug smile on her face. Flonne was staring confused at her while Laharl was laughing manically.

"Round three!" Laharl and Alice looked at each other.

"I won't hold back because you're a girl you know." Laharl said.

"What ever you say monkey" Alice said.

"What did you call me?" Laharl asked.

"I'm sorry would you rather be called octopus, donkey, or the dirt beneath my feet?" Alice asked in her sarcastic tone. Laharl was steaming mad, never has a human been so disrespectful to the Over lord of the neither world. His face was slightly red from all the anger building up in him that… Flossh. The hat he was wearing came up over his head to reveal his antenna's with was when every one besides Etna and Flonne gasped and whispered among them self. With was when Alice yelled "Bug!" pointing at Laharl with made him madder causing his antenna's to rise higher into the air.

"Flonne hold my hat" Laharl said as he threw it to Flonne as she managed to barely catch the nice throw.

"You'll regret ever meeting me" Laharl said.

"What ever you say Bug" Alice hissed.

"Ready, Set, Go!"

"You'll curse your luck for having been my opponent Bug!" Alice yelled. Alice then pressed to try and push Laharl's hand down to the table but it didn't even budge. Alice face showed panic as did Oz and Gil. Laharl made a devilish grin.

"Feel the overlord's worthless human!" Lahral yelled. All of a sudden Alice's eyes grew red and power streamed though her making her hair and coat blow violently to an imagery wind. "I see so this is your full strength!" He yelled. He and Alice's arm shaking for the immense power between the two. Alice had fuchsia colored sparks coming out of her. Etna and Flonne stared in amazement no one has ever stood on even ground with Laharl before; Gil and Oz seemed to have the same expression as them. While the crowd (or what was left of it) ran away in terror.

CRACK!

"What was that?" Oz asked.

CRACK!

"It's coming from the table!" Flonne said.

CRACK!

All of a sudden the table split; yes it split right down the middle where Laharl's and Alice's hands meet. Laharl and Alice jumped back. Laharl pulled out his sword. Alice formed fuchsia flames around her. They engulfed her and when they cleared a gigantic jet black rabbit wearing Alice's clothes and holding a red scythe was left.

"Prepare to die Bug." The Rabbit growled as it charged head on to Laharl. Laharl with sword in hand charged too.

"Alice stop!" Oz yelled at the large rabbit. But Alice kept on rushing toward him; Laharl's blade met the Alice's scythe sparks flew. Laharl recoiled as did the Alice.

"Not bad" Laharl said.

"Your not that bad your self" Alice replied. They again charged at each other; again and again each of their power equal. "Take this" Alice yelled as chains with spear heads came speeding toward Laharl. Laharl avoided them how ever some of the chains started to follow him. Laharl jumped into the air his scarf transformed into wings as glided across the sky trying to avoid the chains with still followed him. Laharl getting tired of running charged at Alice. The chains attacked Laharl but he defected them with his sword he grew closer and closer to Alice. When he was finally above Alice he raised his sword above his head and yelled "Take this!" His sword came down on Alice. Crash. Their was smoke and debris every wear.

"Alice!" Oz yelled. The smoke cleared to reveal Laharl pointing his sword at Alice who was now in her humanoid form on the ground. Alice looked quiet upset and angry, Laharl on the other hand had this evil smirk on his face. Gil and Oz looked completely shocked no one has ever beaten Alice before.

"Yah go prince!" Etna yelled. All of a sudden something wet hit her face. "huh?" She then touched the wet part of her face "Water?" She then looked up at the sky which was a dark gray color and little drops of water where coming down but slowly began to pick up speed.

"Laharl we need to find a place to stay or else we'll be soaked." Flonne said. Laharl turned toward Alice who was being helped up by Oz.

"You give us a place to stay!" Laharl yelled. Oz turned toward him.

"Okay…" Oz said. Alice and Gil looked at Oz with complete shock. What was he thinking? "But under one condition."

"Just say it where getting soaked here!" Laharl said impatiently.

"The condition is that you give back Gil's hat." Oz said with a smile on his face. Laharl looked out raged by the request but, before he could even speak Flonne ran up to him and returned the hat.

"Here you go." She said sweetly.  
"Flonne what the hell are you doing that was my hat!" Laharl yelled. Etna punched him on the top of the head. "Owww. What the hell Etna!" He yelled glaring at him.

"Do you want to stay out here or not?" She asked him. He then paused to think about it.

"Fine" he muttered. He turned toward the trio. "Hurry up and take us to your place before I decide to change my mind and kill you." Laharl yelled.

"Fine follow me" Gil said.

Woot! I'm finally done! I hoped you liked the chapter. And sorry if some of the characters are too OOC.


	5. Yo I'm the Overlord of the neitherworld!

Yo, I'm the Overlord of the neither world.

The trio sat quietly in the carriage staring at their new guests. Flonne was staring out the window watching the rain pour. Etna was examining the seats, ceiling, floor, ect. While Laharl was looking out the other window.

"I see so you haven't invented the car yet." Laharl said. The trio looked confused at the strange question.

"Well at least it's an improvement from the wheel" Etna said.

"True." Laharl said. Oz and Gil where trying to figure out what they where talking about.

"What's a car? Does it taste good?" Alice asked. Laharl and Etna looked at each other and then started to laugh manically.

"Does it taste good." Laharl said mimicking Alice though laughs.

"Bet she has the same IQ as Gordon" Etna snickered.

"Hey that's not nice." Flonne pointed out.

"Flonne demons aren't suppose to be nice." Etna said.

"Wait your demons?" Gil said.

"Yah. Why what did you think we where?" Laharl asked glaring at him. Gil averted his eyes and muttered "Chains."  
"Chains what's that?" Laharl asked out loud. He turned toward Etna who just shrugged her shoulder the then glanced at Flonne who had her finger on her lips thinking. Alice started laughing out loud.

"Ha it's sad that a bug like you doesn't know what a chain is." Alice said with pride.

"What was that?" Laharl said making a fist.

"Hey look where here!" Oz said. The carriage turned toward a large mansion. The mansion had many windows, the top of the mansion had sort of a cone like top, and it seemed that it was made of bricks. The carriage stopped in front of a large door. I coachman opened the door.

"Thank you" Flonne said as she got out. After the gang got out of the carriage they slowly approached the door. Gil pulled the golden colored handle then pushed the door open. They slowly walked in; they where walking in a tile paved hall lit by the candles on the wall. Occasional paintings of fruit or mountains passed by them. Eventually after walking for some time they reached a door. Gil then opened the door for them again. In side sat a girl with amber colored hair tied up in a pony tail drinking tea and a man with white colored hair covering his right eye was eating a fancy cake. The girl with amber colored hair had red eyes and fair colored skin; she seemed to be 13 years old. She wore a puffy violet colored dress that touched the floor; it also had pink lancing at the end of the sleeves, end of the dress and around the waist line. With pink ribbons attached to the pink lacing around the waist. The man with the white hair also had red eyes and fair skin; he seemed to be in his 20's. He wore a violet shirt with a strange blue doll sitting on his shoulder. He had a bright white jacket hanging loosely under his shoulders. He also wore jet black pants with white boots.

"Oh, Gilbert it seems you found your hat." The amber haired girl said. Gil nodded his head.

"Who are your little friends?" The white haired man asked in a playful manner, tilting his head slightly to see Laharl, Etna and Flonne.

"They are …" Oz said but stopped. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names what where they?" Laharl chucked to him self and stepped in front so that every one can see him.

"I'm Laharl; I'm the Overlord of the neither world!" Laharl yelled with is arms crossed across his chest. Etna walked up next to him.

"I am the Beauty Queen Etna the vassal of lord Laharl." Etna said putting her hands behind her head and leaning back slightly to make herself more sexy then she actually is. The party then turned to Flonne who was still looking at her friends. When she finally noticed that they where staring at her she started to panic.

"Oh, my name is um…Flonne." Flonne said in a sweet voice. The party stared at each other then back to the trio. Oz walked up to them.

"My name is Oz Vessalius" Oz said.

"The name's Raven" Gil sighed.

"My name is Sharon Rainsworth" the amber haired girl said.

"I serve Miss Rainsworth; I am known as Xerxes Break." The white haired man said. Alice looked at the trio and turned her head the other way.

"And that is Alice" Oz said pointing at Alice. Alice ran toward oz and hit him on the head. "Ow. Alice why did you do that?" Oz asked while rubbing the spot Alice hit him. Alice looked at the trio.

"You don't disserve to say my name; you shale only call me B-rabbit." Alice growled at the trio.

"What ever you say; stupid rabbit." Laharl cooed.

"What did you say bug?" Alice asked walking closer to Laharl.

"What ever you say… Stupid rabbit." Laharl said walking toward Alice till they where face to face.

"Bug!"

"Stupid Rabbit!"

"BUG!"

"STUPID RABBIT!" The party was staring at the two fight. Break was laughing his head off; then turned toward Gil.

"This is more entertaining then you fighting." He said pointing at them with his fork. "OWWWW!" The party looked to see Alice grabbing Laharl's antenna and Laharl a hand full of Alice's hair. Alice pulled hard on his antenna.

"OWWW! Why you!" Laharl yelled as he pulled hard Alice's hair.

"Owww!" Alice shrieked then pulled hard on his antenna.

"Break it up, Break it up you two!" Gil yelled as he stepped in between the two and tried to pull them apart but failed miserably. Oz came and restrained Alice; while Etna did the same with Laharl.

"Let me go Oz! This bug needs to be crushed!" Alice yelled while trying to get away from Oz.

"Etna let go!" Laharl yelled. He then looked at the party. "Just tell us where your ruler is so I can concur this world already." Laharl yelled with frustration. Break got up from his seat and walked over to Laharl.

"Did I hear you correctly when you said you wanted to concur this world?" Break asked. By now the party settled down some what to look at Laharl.

"Hell yah it is I'm the Overlord of the neither world; you don't think world conquest is my top priority." Laharl yelled. "Now tell me where the ruler of this world is! I might go easy on them if they surrender peacefully, however I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Laharl yelled by now Etna let go of him. Every one was completely quiet now. Oz motioned a group huddle to the other.

"I don't think we should trust them." Gil whispered.

"Yah." Alice whispered.

"Hey know that I think about it; wouldn't the will of the abyss be considered the ruler of the world" Sharon whispered. The party looked confused at Sharon.

"I guess; She can control time and the chains" Oz replied.

"I've heard enough!" Laharl yelled with startled the party. "So this Will of the Abyss chick is the ruler of this world." He yelled with a devious smile on his face.

"Wa? How did you hear that we where on the other side of the room?" Gil asked.

"Laharl has Really good hearing." Etna said.

"Take me to this will of the abyss!" Laharl yelled some what impaction .

"Sorry but you have to be thrown into the abyss for that to happen." Break said chucking to himself.

"Is that a good thing?" Flonne asked with her innocent voice. The party was staring at her with pity. "What?" she asked. There was now silence. Etna made a long yawn.

"Hey, Laharl I think we should hit the sack. If I don't get my 10 hours of beauty sleep then I'll have bags under my eyes and you don't want to see that." She cooed. "Hey you Raven; show us to our rooms." She yelled. Gil flinched at the sudden request.

"Fine follow me" He sighed as he led them to their rooms. Alice and Oz left for bed not to long after. Once they where out of sight only Sharon and Break remained.

"So what do you think Break?" Sharon asked.

"I think tomorrow will be quite interesting." Break said as he chucked to himself.

Yah now I'm finally done! Sorry it took so long. But I did had fun writing Alice and Laharl's fight. I can image them trying to kill each other. Okay thanks again for reading; Please review!


	6. Hey what's up dood

Hey what's up dood.

It was an average morning at the Rainsworth mansion well almost normal. Break eating his cake, Sharon sipping her morning tea, Gilbert reading the newspaper, Oz, Alice and Laharl snoozing away in bed and Etna and Flonne gossiping to each other.

"So are all of you demons?" Break asked plopping a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Well to be honest I'm not a demon; I'm an angel in training!" Flonne said with pride in her voice.

"Angel in training?" Gil muttered. Flonne nodded her head.

"So what's an angel in training doing with demons?" Sharon asked.

"Oh that's simple I was sent from Celestia to assonate the Overlord." Flonne said with this big goofy smile on her face. The room went silent; the atmosphere became tense. "What? I came from Celestia to assonate the Overlord King Kricheveskoy Laharl's father but, killing is wrong and I don't know how I would face myself if I killed some ones father!" Flonne said with a lot (and I really do mean a LOT) of emotion while waving hands in the air to make a point.

"Yup but King Kricheveskoy died 2 years ago when you came." Etna said.

"I'm sorry to ask but, how did he die?" Sharon asked trying to pick the right words.

"Oh he choked on a dark pretzel." Etna said with absolutely no emotion. The party went silent then slowly little giggles could be heard coming from Break.

"So the great Overlord of the neither world died from chocking on a pretzel?" Break said though giggles.

"Yup." Etna replied. When she said that Break exploded into laughter. He was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair and was holding his sides.

"Hey what's the clown doing on the floor?" Alice said as she and Oz walked into the room. Since Break still laughing like a maniac the two turned toward Gil for answers. "So seaweed head why is the clown on the floor?" Alice demanded.

"Well for your information stupid rabbit we just found out that Laharl's father died 2 years ago from chocking on a pretzel." Gil said. Alice gave a hardy laugh.

"No wonder that bugs so stupid!" Alice yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Laharl yelled as he walked into the room. "I can't sleep with all this noise!" Alice then ran up Laharl.

"It's such a pity that your father died especially the fact that he chocked to death. I wonder how you felt when he died." Alice said with this deviant smile on her face.

"Alice!" Oz yelled with disbelief. Alice just turned toward Oz and stuck her tongue out at him then turned toward Laharl waiting for his reaction. To her surprise instead of breaking down, trying to attack her or even just walking away he smiled.

"For your information I'm glad my old man died, I'm the Overlord because he keeled over!" He yelled with pride. Before any one could respond Flonne rushed him.

"It's okay Laharl you don't need to lie." Flonne said though sobs.

"What the hell are you talking about love freak? Ugh. Let go of me!" Laharl yelled while struggling to get out of Flonne's death lock hug. However no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get out it.

"Um. Flonne I'm sorry to ask this but why are you crying?" Sharon asked.

"Ugh. She did the same thing when she 1st found out he died." Laharl groaned.

"I'm crying… because… how can a person live with out their father's love?" Flonne said though sobs. Laharl just rolled his eyes. Gil looked straight toward Oz who was just stared at the two.

"Weren't you here to assonate him? And will you just shut up about all this love crap it's making me sick!" Laharl said finally getting out of her hug.

"But Laharl I feel that you have love in your heart even though you're a demon." Flonne said. Laharl just scowled at her; he then glanced toward Etna.

"Etna I'm hungry." He mumbled.

"Why do I have to do it?" Etna wined. Laharl glared at her; Etna made a face at him then pulled out a microphone (which the party stared at with confusion and interest)

"Oh, prinnys." Etna yelled into the microphone in this some what sexy voice. When nothing happened Etna started to look around. You could tell that she was pissed.

"Prinnys get your ass's here this instant! I'll cut your freaking salary if I have to ask again!" Etna yelled into the microphone. Then the ground started to shake. The party started to look around expecting the worst. Then a swarm of some blue creatures started to flood into the room from the doors and windows. There was so many of them that the party was literally squished ageist the walls. "Prinnys!" Etna yelled with rage. The blue creatures then ran up toward Etna lined up in columns. The blue creatures looked like big penguins with bat wings. They had navy blue skin, big coal black eyes and a mustard yellow beaks. They had a white belly that looked sewed on where the blue turns to white. They had tiny bat wings with look to small to even lift them off the ground. They also had a dirty brown fanny pack. Lastly they had two wooden sticks for legs.

"Yes master Etna dood." The prinnys spoke with a little bit of fear in there voices.

"What took so long?" Etna asked pacing around the waist high prinnys.

"we umm… got lost dood." The prinny said with eyes darting around the room. Etna gave him a long hard glare. "What, I'm telling the truth dood!" the prinny said nervously.

"Fine I believe you." Etna said with this huge grin. The prinny then gave a large sigh of relief. "However..." Etna said as she picked up the prinny. "Why should I trust a prinny." Etna said as she threw the prinny with exploded when it hit the wall. The party stood dumfounded at the event not knowing what to do or say. Etna then turned back toward the prinnys who where shivering and shaking in fear. "Prince is hungry. Get some food quick or you end up like that poor prinny." Etna said pointing at the hole in the wall.

"Yes master Etna!" the prinnys yelled in unison; who then ran around trying to figure out what to do. Eventually the prinnys brang in a stove and a counter top; the party then observed them cooking.(with was quite interesting since they didn't have hands only flippers.) They then placed out a long table with the white cloth on top in front of Laharl as well as the 6course meal they where working on as well as the two 3 course meals for Etna and Flonne. Laharl then sat down to begin his "breakfast". Alice stared at the food, her mouth was watering, her eyes sparking it seemed like she was in a daze. Laharl noticing this grabbed a piece of meat and pointed it at Alice. Her gaze fixated on the piece of meat. Laharl then proceed to move the meat left and right in front of her face then up and down. Alice's eyes moved accordingly to where ever the meat moved. This continued for about 1 or 2 minutes Laharl getting bored of this just took a bit of the meat which, made Alice snap back to reality.

"Give me that meat bug!" Alice yelled as she tried to tack Laharl. Laharl jumped out of his chair just before she could snatch the meat away.

"You want it come and get it!" Laharl yelled waving the meat around. Alice then continued to try and grab the meat while Laharl avoided her attempts. Alice noticing her flaws jumped for his legs instead of the meat. Alice attempts succeed when Laharl fell down to the floor; Alice was on top of him pinning him down. The party was now completely silent. Sharon's and Flonne's faces where beet red, Oz and Gil in complete shock while Break and Etna where just enjoying themselves. Alice then took the piece of meat from his hand and took a big bite out of it.

"I win bug." Alice said with this huge deviant smile on her face. She took another bite of the meat and her face lit up with pure happiness. "Oz you have to try this!" Alice said looking at Oz. Oz just smiled at her while Alice continued to eat her meat.

"Will you get off me?" Laharl yelled struggling to get Alice off him. Alice just stuck her tongue at him and continued to eat her meat. Once she was done she walked over to the table and started to eat Laharl's "Breakfast". "What the hell do you think your doing?" Laharl yelled.

"Just eating my reward for beating you." Alice said with a mouth full of meat. Laharl was streaming mad; his antenna's where sticking straight up in the air.

"Prinny's go make Laharl another meal!" Etna yelled finishing off the last bites of food on her plate.

"What the hell dood? Didn't we already make Laharl his food already dood?" One of the brave prinny's yelled at Etna. Etna turned toward the prinny who was regretting his outburst.

"Do you really think you have the authority to talk back to me?" Etna said walking over to the prinny. "You're just a prinny. That's all you are and ever will be a prinny. A human who committed a sin in his or her past life and now has to work them off in the neither world. Maybe I should just take all the HL you worked so hard to earn?" Etna said with this evil smirk on her face.

"No dood! Please any thing but that dood!" the prinny pleaded with little tears in his eyes.

"Well too bad." Etna said as she moved her hand toward the fanny pack. In a blink of an eye she opened and threw the continents inside of it in the air. Golden coins where flying every where; shining brightly when hit by the sun light. All the prinnys began to charge toward the coins jumping up and down and diving for the little coins. Etna and Laharl seemed to be enjoying the show, Flonne had a worried look on her face, and the party stared at the prinnys with pity and disgust all except Break who was just staring. Not showing any particular emotions.

"A human who committed a sin in his past life" Break muttered to himself. Break then averted his gaze else where when he spotted a particular prinny. This prinny had blood red skin compared to the navy blue skin all the others had. This prinny was the only one not even trying to collect the golden coins falling from the sky. It was just watching mindfully at the other prinnys. This lasted for only a minute or two before Etna yelled at them to get back to work. Alice walked over to one of the prinnys.

"Hey you!" Alice yelled at the prinny. The prinny turned around.

"Ye..yes?" The prinny asked its voice trembling.

"I want you to…"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Laharl yelled at Alice.

"Making him cook more meat I'm still hungry." Alice said. Gil just muttered something under his breath that no one caught.

"He's my vassal not yours." Laharl said grabbing one of the flippers.

"Yah well I'm hungry and seaweed head will take too long." Alice said grabbing the other flipper. They then tried to pull the prinny toward them like a game of tug or war. The prinny was yelling out in pain. Laharl and Alice not wanting to give up continued.

"Alice please stop." Oz said.

"Shut up man servant!" Alice yelled not giving in. Oz made a face at her and then walked over to the prinny's cooking station.

"Do you mind if I take this?" Oz asked as he picked of some of the meat they where cooking.

"No problem dood." One of the prinny's responded. Oz then walked over toward Alice and Laharl.

"Alice, look what I got!" Oz said waving the meat around. Alice turned her head around slightly not expecting to see much but, when she caught sight of the meat she immediately let go of the prinny and jumped at Oz. Laharl fell backwards because of Alice's sudden release. And the poor prinny went flying toward a wall and exploded on contact; there were now two large holes in the wall. You could almost fell the rage building up in Sharon but, only see that sweet smiling face as if what happened was completely normal. Laharl got up from the ground and ran over to Alice who was devouring the meat, while Oz laughed nervously to himself.

"You know… your not …that bad… even though…you don't… go t … a…father" Alice managed to say to Laharl with all that meat in her mouth. Oz grabbed his heart at the word of "Father" it was as if the word itself stabbed him in the heart Gilbert spun around look at his master with concern in his eyes.

"So what happened to your father?" Laharl asked Oz with a deviant smile on his face

OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Don't worry right now is winter break so chapters will updated sooner. (Hopefully…) Any way the reason why it took so long for this update was because I got a brain fart when writing the chapter toward the end and because TO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! Any, way sorry to rant; please review.


	7. Mommy? part 1

Mommy? Part 1

"So what happened to your father?" Laharl asked. Oz stared at Laharl open mouth. Oz kept on trying to say some thing but the words would come out.

"It's none of your business." Gilbert said walking in front of Oz.

"Aw now I really want to know." Laharl complained.

"Yah I want to know too." Etna said. Gilbert glared at them trying to make them back off.

"Gilbert its okay" Oz said in a soft voice walking around him.

"But, Oz." Gilbert said in a concerned voice. Oz turned and gave him a soft smile then turned back to the two.

"Do you really want to know…about my father." Oz asked.

"Hell yah!" Etna yelled.

"Well my father he…he hates my guts." Oz said with a big fake smile on his face. The room went silent. Out of know where Oz was tackled by Flonne.

"That… that's so…sad!" Flonne bawled on Oz's shoulder.

"It's not that bad Flonne." Oz said trying to calm the poor girl down.

"Do you have a mother?" Flonne slightly calming down.

"Um… well my mother is dead." Oz said in a casual voice. Flonne then stared at him and went back into her crying mode this went on for about 5 minutes.

"Flonne its okay, there is no need to cry." Oz said stroking Flonne's long hair to possibility calm her down.

"But that so sad!" Flonne bawled out.

"Flonne give it a rest! It's not like you can do any thing about it." Laharl yelled at her.

"Yah Flonne it's not like you can bring his mother back." Etna said. Flonne stared at her a large grin appeared on her face. "Aw great" Etna muttered.

"Oz would you mind me being your mom?" Flonne asked; you could see her eyes sparkling.

"Wha..What?" Oz managed to spit out.

"Just for today. Please!" Flonne said grabbing hold of Oz's hands and looking at him with her puppy dog face.

"Well just for today, okay." Oz said.  
"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" Flonne said. Laharl rolled his eyes at the last remark. "And Laharl you can be Oz's da…"

"No!" Laharl yelled.

"But why not?" Flonne asked.

"If I want to concur this world I need to find this will of the abyss person. And doing this a waste of time!" Laharl yelled marching off.

"Well we need a daddy." Flonne said looking around and spotted Etna.

"I don't think so" Etna said. Flonne then frowned and started searching for another victim.

"Raven san! Would you like to be Oz's daddy for today?" Flonne asked.

"Me, be Oz's father?" Gilbert said his face turning a shade of red.

"Come on, daddy." Oz said emphasizing the daddy part. Gil's face went redder.

"N...no I'm sorry Flonne I… I can't do it" Gil's face crimson red by now.

"It's okay Raven san. I just need to someone else to be Oz's dad" Flonne said with a smile on her face as she searched for another victim.

"Break san." Flonne called out. Gil's face filled with panic. "Would you like to be Oz's da…"

"I'll do it!" Gilbert yelled. Flonne turned around.

"Really you'll do it Raven?" Flonne said. Gilbert hesitated; then looked at Break who was smiling evilly.

"Yes." Gil said in defeat. Flonne then ran over to Gilbert.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Flonne said. "Oh my."

"Flonne what's wrong?" Oz asked.

"Um…What exactly do family in this time period do for fun?" She asked with that dizzy look on her face.

"You don't know?" Laharl yelled at her.

"Well I was just so excided in being a mother that it kind of slipped my mind" Flonne said laughing lightly to herself.

"Hey Raven." Etna said.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"24 why?"

"Well looks like there's a pedophile in this relationship." Etna cooed.

"I'm not a pedophile!" Gilbert yelled his face crimson red.

"I'm not talking about you" Etna said. The party stared at Flonne.

"What?" Flonne said.

"Flonne you're a pedo." Etna said.

"I'm not a pedo!" Flonne said getting really defensive.

"Oh really. I would think a 1509 old angel with a 24 year old human would be considered pedo." Etna said. Every one (besides Etna and Laharl) stared in shock at Flonne.

"What? Laharl's 1313 and Etna's 1470 year old." Flonne said. Every one then directed there attention to the two demons.

"So, demon's and angel's live longer then the average human." Etna said as if it was conman sense.

"But you're still an old hag." Laharl said looking at Flonne.

"I am not!" Flonne said her face cherry red.

"Flonne if it makes you feel any better. I'm 25 years old." Oz said. The trio stared at Oz in shock.

"Are you a demon?" Laharl asked.

"Are you an angel?" Flonne asked.

"Or are you a human who uses a ton of skin care products?" Etna asked. Oz stared blankly at them.

"I'm not a demon or an angel and I don't think skin care products would make me look this young." Oz said sweat droppings a little.

"Maybe human's here age differently." Etna said. Flonne's face then lit up in surprise.

"But wait, wouldn't that mean Raven san is younger then Oz?" Flonne said looking confused at Gilbert.

"So would that mean Raven would be the child and Oz the father?" Etna said. The trio stared at Gilbert.

"Wha…WHAT?" Gilbert said.

"Gilbert" Oz cooed. "If you don't want me to call you daddy; you can call be daddy." Oz said with a large grin on his face. Gilbert face was getting redder and redder by the second till he bolted out of the room. "Wait Gil you still haven't called me daddy yet!" Oz yelled running after him.

"Wait you still haven't told me what family's in this time period do for fun!" Flonne yelled running after them.

Okay sorry I cut the chapter short. Since tomorrow is charismas eve I decided why not post a story. For people who don't know much about Pandora hearts Gilbert goes by three names Gil, Gilbert and Raven so sorry if you ever got confused while reading the story.


	8. Mommy? part 2

Mommy? part 2

"So what should we do?" Flonne asked with a finger on her lips. Oz and Gilbert both sat on a couch opposite of her. It was a wonder how Gil could be so calm now compared to a few minutes ago when he was so embarrassed being called Oz's dad. "Oh I know how about an amusement park?" Flonne said getting excided. "We could ride a roller costar, go on a fairs wheel or we could even go watch a Prism Ranger show!" Flonne said getting really excided, especially about the "Prism ranger" thing.

"Um Flonne…. What's an amusement park?" Oz said innocently.

"Flonne none of those things have been invented yet" Etna said in a flat tone from across the room.

"So they don't know what Prism Rangers are?" Flonne said freaked out.

"Uh, I don't think that is something to be concerned about" Etna said sweat dropping.

"Flonne how about we have a picnic." Oz said drawing all the attention on him.

"That's a great idea Oz, I mean son!" Flonne said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oz is fine, you don't need to call me son" Oz said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Okay I'll cook!" Flonne said excitedly.

"NO!" Etna and Laharl yelled at once. The others turned to stare at the two.

"You put me in a coma for a week after I had that steak!" Laharl yelled pointing an accusing finger at Flonne.

"Yah I had to pay for the medical bill. Do you know how much hell I used to pay that damn mage? I could have bought pudding with that money!" Etna yelled.

"Well I can cook." Gil said. The party turned stared at him.

"But the mommy's supposed to cook for the child!" Flonne said getting all defensive.

"Well you can switch to with Gil, so that you're the dad and Gil's the mom." Oz pointed out. Gil's face started to turn crimson.

"But, I always wanted to be a mommy!" Flonne cried out.

"Fine, fine you can be the mommy." Oz said laughing a little to himself, Gil was some what relived when he said that. "So I guess we can't have a picnic then." Oz said slightly disappointed. Flonne started to panic (she was doing it for him after all)

"Why don't you go out to eat?" Laharl asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Laharl you're a genius!" Flonne yelled running over to him and hugging the living day light out of him.

"FLONNE GET OFF ME!" Laharl yelled; Flonne quickly let go and turned to Oz.

"Um…You have café's in this era…. Right" Flonne asked concerned on the answer.

"Yah we have café's. There should be a few in town." Oz said.

"Great let's go!" Flonne yelled grabbing hold of Oz's hand and rushing out the front door.

"Wait up!" Gilbet yelled running after the two.

* * *

"WOW! This….this is ….Fantastic!" Flonne yelled running wildly around the town.

"Uh Flonne the café is this way." Oz said pointing in the opposite direction from where Flonne was running.

"Oh woops." Flonne said running toward Oz.

"Ugh, why do I have to do this?" Gilbert asked himself while pulling out a cigarette with was quick slapped out of his hand. "What the hell?" Gilbert yelled.

"No cigarettes!" Flonne snapped.

"But I haven't gotten my fix yet." Gil said getting irritated. "Now if you would please give me back my cigarette." Gil said holding his hand out. Flonne looked at Gilberts hand then at his face.

"But I want you to live long." Flonne said this almost in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Gil said edging closer to her.

"I WANT YOU TO LIVE LONG BECAUSE YOU'RE MY HUSBAND AND I'M YOUR WIFE! AND I CAN'T THINK OF A WORLD WITH OUT YOU!" Flonne yelled out; Gil jumped back from the yell. He cautiously looked around there where a few people looking at him with disgust, pity or they where just glaring at the poor servant.

"_Flonne you know that where not actually husband and wife; right_." Gil whispered to the angel.

"_I know that but…_" Flonne then looked directly into Gil's golden eyes. "But I want to be with you as long as I can and this cigarette will ruin your heath so that I might… never see you again." Flonne said tears starting to well up in her ocean blue eyes.

"Uh Flonne I under stand your concern but,.." Gil stopped in mid sentence to slowly turn to the angry people ready to rip him to shreds.

"How disgraceful!"

"You make me sick."

"What a monster, treating a sweet girl like that."

"Oh my god, he's so cruel to her."

Theses where just some of the many comments from the angry passbyes.

"Hey you two love birds aren't we going to a café?" Oz yelled out. Flonne seemed a little flustered by the comment and ran over to Oz. Gil nervously looked over his shoulder to see the crowd of passbyes slowly start to leave but still give him a good long glare.

Great just great…

* * *

"Hello there table for 3 I assume." The waiter asked.

"Yup!" Flonne said with a large smile on her face.

"My, my that is the cutest outfit I have ever seen. Oh and you even have cute wings to compliment it." I waiter said (Obviously not knowing that the wings where real)

"Oh thank you…" Flonne said getting embarrassed.

"You have a really nice bunch of kids here." The waiter said looking at Gilbert.

"N...no there not my…." Gil said trailing off. Oz looked at Gil a deviant smile crept onto his face.

"Hey dad aren't we going to eat I'm starving!" He said in a childish voice. Gil's face flashed a shade of red.

"Right this way please." The waiter said leading the trio to a near by table with a window that over looked the town. Oz and Flonne exchanged a "wow" at the same time. Gil quickly sat in his seat hoping that none of the passbyes from last time weren't following them.

"So… how do you like having a mother and father for the day Oz?" Flonne asked a worried look on her face.

"It's great." Oz said with a big grin on his face. Flonne's face lit up with joy.

"I'm so glade I was worried you weren't enjoying yourself." Flonne explained with relief in her voice. Just then a young man with dusty brown hair walked up to the table.

"Hello my name is Allen I will be your waiter today. Do you have a drink in mind for today?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"I'll just have water thank you." Gil said.

"Peppermint tea" Oz said looking over the menu.

"Um… I'll have demon blood please." Flonne said. They all stared at her with a confused look on there face.

"Oh whoops, can I change my order to witches breath?" She asked with an innocent look on her face. Allen looked very confused and disturbed by the order. Oz grabbed Flonne's shoulder and pulled her down under the table.

"_Flonne none of that stuff existents in our world_" Oz whispered.

"_What?_"

"_I think you should try ordering something not from the netherworld_"

"_Gotcha_" Flonne said with a big goofy smile on her face when she and Oz got up from under the table.

"I would like to order petals of love!" Flonne exclaimed. Oz looked like he might have fallen out of his chair.

"_Flonne I thought I told you not to order any thing from the netherworld_" Oz whispered to her.

"_But it's not from the netherworld it's from Celestia_" Flonne whispered back a confused look on her face. Gilbert turned to the waiter.

"She's having what he's having." He said pointing at Flonne then at Oz.

"Gotcha" he said writing it down on his little notepad. "Okay please wait a little bit" Allen bowed and went off to the kitchen.

"So Flonne, how the netherworld?" Oz asked thinking about the abyss. The ire blackness that seemed to continued on and on. The place he was thrown into and meet Alice.

"Well it's not what a lot of people think of it to be honest."

"Really in what way?" Gilbert asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Well I do admit there are demons and it is quite hot down there but besides from that it's pretty much like it is over here. With towns, banks, stores just instead of humans; demons wander around."

"I see well it doesn't sound that bad to be sent to hell." Oz said chuckling to himself. It sounds much better then the abyss by a long shot, Oz thought.

"Yah but you would have to a prinny though." Flonne said spacing out. "By the way Miss Alice said something about a "Chain" thing yesterday. Could you so kind in telling me what it is." Flonne asked looking at Oz and Gil with pleading eyes.

"A chain… well it's kind of… well it's …um" Gilbert tried to explain.

"It's pretty much a demo… I mean a monster that came from the abyss!" Oz said panicking slight when he almost said something insulting. Thank god Flonne didn't know what it was.

"Here are your drinks." Allen said laying out the cups and glass on the table.

"Thank you!" Flonne said.

"Oh my goodness this… this… this is amazing!" Flonne said after her first sip. She was so happy that it almost looked like she was glowing with joy.

"Well I'm glade you like it" Oz said taking another sip of his own tea.

"Would you like to order now?"

"I'll have the salad"

"I'll have the clam chowder"

"And I'll have the steak!" Flonne said with pride.

"You know how much that costs? Right…" Gil asked a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes I know and don't worry I'll be paying for the meal." Flonne said smiling. Gil gave out a little sigh.

"Will that be all?" Allen asked.

"Yah you can leave." Gil said waving him off. Allen nodded then walked back to the kitchen. Oz then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oz what's wrong?" Flonne asked.

"Oh, I was worried that you'll order something weird again that's all" Oz said rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh? But what I ordered is from the netherworld" Flonne said slightly confused. Gil and Oz looked at Flonne with a confused look on there face. "The steak, it's made from dragon meat right?" Oz gave off a worried laugh while Gilbert scanned the other costumers to see if they heard anything.

* * *

"Here you are" Allen said setting down the food in front of the trio.

"Wow it looks great! Thank you" Flonne said beaming at Allen.

"No problem it's my job" Allen said slightly embarrassed "I'll be back later with the bill" he smiled and turned to leave.

"Wow this looks great." Flonne said. "Thank you for the meal!" she said clapping her hands before grabbing the fork and knife. Before Flonne was even able to take a bit out of her stake a loud banging sound began coming from the window. The trio turned toward the window to stare at Alice face firmly pressed agents the glass, her eyes wide, mouth open and drooling.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Oz asked slightly confused. Alice didn't even flinch at the words.

"Maybe she can't hear you?" Flonne asked innocently moving slowly toward the widow.

"Don't" Gil said but it was too late Flonne opened the window with Alice fell though. Gil let out a loud sigh while Oz softly laughed to himself. Once Alice got up she ran over to Flonne's spot and began to devour her steak.

"Hey that's mine!" Flonne cried. Alice cocked her head to look at her.

"So?"

"So it's not nice to eat things that aren't yours!" Alice rolled her eyes at Flonne and continued to devour her steak. Flonne then looked like she might cry.

"Flonne it's okay me and Gil will give you some of our food." Oz said giving her an honest smile as well as Gil. Flonne wiped her watery eyes and grabbed a seat next to Oz and Gil. A few minutes later Alice had finished the steak in record time with her stomach slightly bloated as she let out a burp.

"Why can't you gain some table manners you stupid rabbit." Gil muttered.

"What did you say seaweed head?" Alice said getting up from her seat.

"What was that?" Gil said getting up also.

"Please don't fight!" Flonne said standing up. Alice and Gil glared at each other then sat back down.

"So, Alice why are you here?" Oz asked trying to break the uncomforting silence.

"Yah we where fine until you came" Gil muttered under his breath when a spoon hit him square in the fore head. "Oww. What the hell was that for?" Alice let a smirk emerge on her face.

"Nothing just for being a seaweed head" Alice said Gil was furious by now but, managed to calm down slightly. "I'm here because the bug insisted on it." Alice said looking away for them.

"Bug?" Flonne said to herself. "Oh, you mean Laharl?" she said finally getting it.

"Yah he should be right over there." Alice said pointing to the window. Flonne got up and walked over to the window.  
"I guess he's not here any more." Flonne said walking back to the table a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Um… are you all done eating" Allen asked looking at us but, mostly Alice.

"Yah" Gil said. Allen smiled and placed the bill on the table. Flonne quickly grabbed the bill.

"Flonne you don't need to pay for it all." Gil said. Flonne shock her head.

"No it's my treat." Flonne said as she took out her coin purse. She then opened it and turned the coin purse upside down. The coin purse flowed golden coins out of it like a river (a golden river) the trio watch wide eyed as the river of money went on and on till Flonne closed it. "I think this is enough" she said as she began to count all the gold coins.

"What is this?" Allen asked slightly confused by the pile of unidentified coins on the bill.  
"That's the payment" Flonne said

"No but what is it; I've never seen a coin like this before." He said flipping the coin around so that he can see the strange symbols on it.

"Oh that's hell (HL). Why is something wrong with it?" Flonne asked. Allen looked at Flonne's worried face then back at the coins.

"Could you please wait here?" Allen asked as he ran off to the back of the shop. When he returned he had a middle aged man with looked a little on the heaver side with a sinister look on his face.

"What is this about there money?" The man asked slightly annoyed and angry. Allen grabbed a coin from the pile and gave it to him. "What the hell is this?" He said rage filling in his voice. He slammed the table. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?" He said glaring at Flonne who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey you don't need to yell at her! She's a foreigner so she doesn't know the currency here." Gilbert said eyeing the man.

"Well you shouldn't have come here if you don't got the money! I hope you have enough or else you'll have to be working here to pay it off" the man said with a sinister smile that sent a chill down your spine. Allen was eying the man with a bit of concern and worry. "This money is worthless here so…"  
"This money isn't worthless." Oz interrupted, the party turned to stare at Oz.

"What?"

"This money isn't worthless, did you ever consider what these coins are made of?" Oz asked with a confident smile.

"Well no but..."

"These coins are made of real gold" Oz said taking a coin and biting it. He then tossed it to the man whose eyes widen when he inspected it. He then picked up a coin himself then took a bit of it also.  
"They are gold!" He said eyeing the gold then at Flonne.

"I think you owe some one an apology." Oz said with a smug smile. The man glared at him then turned to look at Flonne.

"I am extremely sorry for this misshape." He said.

"Oh no I'm sorry for using this type of money" Flonne said innocently.

"Well we'll be going now" Gil said standing up to leave.

BOOM!

The party turned to the window to see smoke and debris flying everywhere.

"What the hell?" Gil muttered just as one of the buildings near by fell down. Alice then grabbed Oz's hand and ran out side.

"Alice!" Gil and Flonne both yelled at the same time before following them outside

* * *

"So is it chains?" Gil asked looking at the chaos in town. There was smoke and debris every where while faint screams could be heard in the distance.

"No not chains something else." Alice muttered.

"Over Lord Wrath!"

The party turned to the direction the words where spoken. Flying out of the smoke was a man in his twenties with long violet hair. It was kind of hard to see his face but you could defiantly see his long pointed ears. He was wearing nothing but a jacket that exposed his chest and navy blue jeans. Let's not forget the pair of bat wings attached to his back.

"Die mid-boss!" Yelled a figure speeding toward the so called "mid-boss"

"My names not mid-boss it's…"the other figure didn't have enough time to finish up his sentence when he was thrown across the sky by the speeding figure.

"Laharl?" Flonne cried.

"Wait, that's Laharl? Then who's that?" Gil asked pointing at the man with long hair.

"That's Mr. Mid-boss he's a rival of Laharl." Flonne exclaimed watching the battle in the sky. "Mr. Mid-boss wants to be the Overlord even though Laharl already received the title" Laharl raised his blade to strike Mid-boss. "He's very persistent." Flonne added as Laharl threw his blade down fiercely on Mid-boss who plummeted down to the ground leaving a large explosion. "Let's go!" Flonne yelled running toward the explosion.  
"Flonne wait!" Oz yelled running after her followed by Alice and Gil.

* * *

I hope you liked it and sorry it's been like 3 months since I updated this thing. Also I got a question for the fans out there reading this. What pairing should I do for this? I was originally thinking Oz x Flonne but now I'm leaning toward Gilbert x Flonne. Any who please review


End file.
